Midnight Crescent
by BitterSweet08
Summary: PBD, Leah leaves La Push & joins Jake & the Cullens along with Seth. She finds the comfort she was denied back home in the new twisted family she forms part of. She soon finds herself having to choose between them & the one thing she yearns for the most.
1. Prologue 01: Nice People Finish Last

**Disclaimer: **_**All characters in the Twilight Saga are property of **__**Stephenie Meyer.**__**No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**A/N: Okay just to be clear, this story is going to be set Post Breaking Dawn but this chapter is set before she turned into a wolf. The actual story starts in chapter three but this chapter and the next are necessary for the plot. Don't forget to review. I'd love to know what you guys think.**_**  
**_

* * *

I was running as fast as I could. I knew it was a bad idea, the worst I've probably had but I couldn't help it, it was an instinct of mine or at least I thought it was. My cousin, Emily, had suffered a bear attack when she and...her boyfriend were in the woods. The whole family was at the hospital, everyone but me. I was here, in front of the house of the man that broke my heart. Emily was in intensive care and from what I heard her parents hadn't allowed Sam to go see her. _Sam_. That name still had the power to hurt me.

I shook my head in an attempt to clear it; there was a bigger issue here. I just couldn't understand why my aunt and uncle had chased him away, so I came to see if he was okay. Despite everything I'm worried about him. Knowing Sam, he would be blaming himself for the incident.

I debated whether to go through the front door or not, I wasn't sure. His mom and I used to get along pretty well and I know she disapproved of us breaking up. Little by little though, Emily won her over and now there is this awkwardness between the two of us. I opted for climbing the tree next to his room window, it was unlocked as always and just as I expected he crawled into corner with his head down. He heard me open the window and come in but refused to look in my direction. In fact, he got farther away.

"Don't. Don't come any closer Leah. I don't want to hurt you. Not you, too." His voice was broken with guilt. I couldn't understand why though. It was an accident after all. I hated this. It wasn't fair, why did it have to hurt even more to see him like this? Despite his warning, I got closer.

"Sam it's not your fault. You didn't- it was an accident." I tried to reason with him but he was so damn stubborn.

"Wrong! This _is_ my fault, it's all my fault. Damn it all!" His fist made contact with the floor and then he began to breathe heavily while his body was shaking. This wasn't normal.

"Sam." I called to him, but it was like he wasn't here. "Sam!" I screamed loudly not caring that his mom could hear me. "Stop this. This isn't you!" I had become accustomed to his unusual behavior in the past weeks and had even believed I was the only one that could make him come back to his senses. But now…this time was different, I had never seen him in so much pain. I wanted to comfort him and tell him everything was going to be okay, but how could I? We weren't anything anymore. I clenched my fists in frustration as I turned around. If I kept looking at him when he was this vulnerable I would most likely throw myself at him like I used to when we were together.

"Damn it, Sam. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Is this why you broke up with me? So you could turn into this?" I waved my hand towards him. "And so you could make Emily miserable while you're at it? Why haven't you gone to see her? I know my aunt and uncle forbade you from doing so but-"

"She's the one that doesn't want to see me. And she's right. She shouldn't see me."

"What?" That was all I could manage to verbalize. I was perplexed by his words. How? Why?

"When I took her to the hospital she told me that she never wanted to see me again. Her parents heard and that's when…when they made their choice. It's my fault that she's in the hospital. It's all my fault." He kept repeating that to himself as if in doing so, he himself was being punished. I felt helpless against the hurt his voice carried as he spoke. I motioned my hand towards him but then thought better. It would be a wrong move on my behalf and so far I have done enough damage to my heart for one day.

"Look, Sam, she must have been in shock or something and that's why she said that. I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure the injury on her face wasn't caused by a bear attack." He looked shocked at what I said which only confirmed my suspicions.

"Why, why do you say that?" He was barely able to make out the words.

I shrugged nonchalantly "Dad does a lot of hunting, remember? Anyway, it's not my business, but I'm guessing whatever attacked her had an impact on her and you are the only person who was there that can make sense of it all. On top of that, she will carry a scar for the rest of her life, Sam! Do you know how that'll affect her? Even if she's not the type to be concerned with looks any girl would fall apart knowing they will be permanently scarred. And on the face to top it off!" I raised my voice fully aware it might not be the brightest idea, given his current state, but I know Sam would never hurt me.

"I know that already!" He growled at me while maintaining his distance "Are you going somewhere with this?" He was furious but the anger was directed at himself, not me.

"Yeah, she needs reassurance." I told him equally mad and frustrated with this whole situation. "She needs you!" The realization of the words almost brought tears to my eyes. He no longer was my Sam just as I wasn't his Lee-Lee either. I had to get out of here before I cried and that was the last thing he needed right now. I wasn't about to add to his guilt.

"Stop being such a coward and go see her already." I turned for the window when I felt him grab my arm. I turned to look at him and I wish I hadn't, it was the worst mistake I could have done today. One look in his eyes and I knew what he wanted. I would do anything for him, but not that, anything but that. Regardless, I allowed him to say it partly because I hoped it would be something different than what I had concluded.

"Leah, could you…could you talk to her and maybe convince her to see me?" The rational part of me recognized he was desperate and sympathized with him but I'm not prepared to be the liaison between the two.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Seriously? You're really asking me to go see my cousin in the hospital and ask her to make up with my ex-boyfriend which, by the way, I still have feelings for. Really, Sam?" I didn't care anymore whether he got hurt or not. I tried to be nice and understanding but there was a limit. I allowed the tears to form in my eyes not caring about anything anymore. "Damn it Sam, I still love you!"

"Leah I told you-" He sounded tired but more than that, he was using that tone again. Like if I was a child and couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

"Don't give me that Sam. I already know the, i_t's not you it's me,_ crap and frankly I don't like it." I shot at him, equally tired with this argument.

"But Leah it-" I didn't give him time to explain. I didn't want to be reminded once again of how useless I was to not be able to keep the man that I love to the point where he was snatched right in front of me.

"I'm leaving. It was a mistake coming here in the first place. Enjoy your misery Sam." I climbed down the tree and raced to no place in particular I just needed to get away from him.

One month. It had been a month since I went to see Sam and he still hadn't shown his face at the hospital. I had come every day to the hospital debating whether I should advocate for him as he asked. I smiled sourly at the thought. I had no right calling him a coward when I was no better. I still didn't understand Emily's behavior though. She hadn't wanted to see anyone, and when questioned about the attack, she claimed she didn't remember. I hadn't once walked into her room much less talked to her and even now, I find myself debating whether to go inside or not. I prayed to any and all higher power to give me strength to talk to her calmly. Just until I make it out of her room then I'd cry all I wanted.

A moment later, I felt my head clear out. I could think coherently now and the pain in my chest as well as the knot in my stomach disappeared. Good, at this rate I would be able to go through with it.

I opened the door and noticed she was awake. She was looking out the window. She looked normal until she turned at the sound of the door closing. Half of her face was covered in bandages. She looked at me and regret marked her face. There was an awkward silence in the room until she broke it with a self-loathing snort.

"Guess this is what I deserve for doing you wrong, right Leah." That served to hinder everything I had planned to say to her. This whole time she had viewed this as a punishment for what she did to me_. No, no Leah, no pain. Not yet. _

"I never wished this on you." I told her honestly in an almost whisper while shaking my head.

"I know, but I do deserve it, don't I?" She sounded as if she was resigned to pay for a crime that she did not commit.

"I'd be lying if I told you it didn't make me feel the slightest bit hopeful that things could get patched between me and Sam." A silence fell once again and when I noticed she wasn't going to respond I continued. "I went to see him a month ago. He looked horrible; not as bad as you but you get the idea." I received a light chuckle for that and couldn't help but smile.

I let the moment pass and remembered how it used to be between us the two of us. We would talk for hours on the phone and when we got to see each other, we'd do everything together. That was back when everything made sense in my life. Once composed, I asked what I had come here to ask. "He said you didn't want to see him. Is that true?" I looked at her intently still not believing what Sam had said. She didn't say anything just nodded.

"I see." My voice was sober; I was too calm and didn't understand why. Had I become numb to the pain after such heartache? "You know, Emily, no matter how you see it, you stole him from me." She nodded again and I saw tears forming in her free eye. "Even so…even so I didn't hate you. I felt hurt, betrayed, let down even but I never hated you. I don't know if I can say the same now. After seeing Sam and how much he hates himself for allowing this to happen to you, I think….I think I'm starting to hate you. I don't want that, but if you hurt him, if you stole him from me only to make him this miserable, then I will hate you, Emily. I don't know what happened in the woods, but I do know you're covering for him. I know the two of you well enough to realize that much, and if you are willing to cover for him despite of what might have happened then…" I had to pause before finishing. I wasn't sure if I could do this anymore. I began to feel the tears in the back of my eyes as the slight pain in my chest returned. "Then that means you love him. I know because despite how hurt I am, I still have feelings for him, Emily, even now. But it is clear to me that he doesn't belong to me. I don't think he ever did." I let the knowledge sink in for her sake and mine. She kept silent again, which only irritated me. Why wasn't she saying anything?

I wanted to do this calmly but her silence and self-loathing was infuriating, and as hurt as I was, I hated to see her like this. I love Emily, she's always been like a sister to me and seeing her so…so broken was heartbreaking. It hurt me to see her like this, just like it hurt to see Sam a month ago in the same state. Why were they hurting so much when they love each other? I'm the one betrayed here; I have a reason to hurt, unlike these idiots. Why don't they just get together and get it over with? Thinking about this transformed my pain into anger.

I got up and threw my hands in the air, "Damn it, Emily, what do you want from me! I'm telling you he loves you and chose you over me. Want more do you want? He's yours now. Do you want me to hand him to you on a silver platter as well?"

She was surprised at what I was saying and I don't blame her. I hadn't come to yell at her so why did I go off on her without warning? "You say you don't hate me now but you will. You said it yourself, you still love Sam. Do you think you won't be able to hate me when you see him with me? Do you honestly think you can be happy for us? Do you think I can be happy when I know you're hurting? Can you still be my bride's maid of honor like we promised we'd be to each other when you know I'll be marrying Sam?" Her volume slowly increased until she finished with a broken voice and heavy pants.

I was frozen. Marriage? Were they thinking that far ahead? Had Sam taken her in the woods to propose? Had she declined because of me? If so, had he gotten mad enough to abandon her and that's how she was attacked? She never denied loving him, she only talked about how I would feel.

"See you can't even say anything. Leah, let's both forget about Sam. He doesn't deserve either one of us. Besides, I've missed you. We don't need him."

As she spoke I saw how the visible part of her face twisted in pain and how her hands curl into fists as she gripped the sheets tightly. She bit her bottom lip to hold herself from crying and failed miserably. No matter how hurt I've been I know I've never looked like this. She really loved him, and more than that, she was willing to give him up because of me. I realized everything I had said was only half-heartedly.

I unconsciously reached for her and rested her head on my shoulder as I spoke from the heart. "You're so stupid Emily. Do you think I'll be happy if you do that? The only thing that's gonna do is make you hurt more, make Sam hurt, and make me hate myself for hurting you both. I love Sam, Emily but…but I love you more. It's okay if you marry him. I'll…I'll still be your maid of honor just please don't ever make that face again."

She let go of the sheets, held onto me tightly, and cried. I knew she was crying for my sake because I refused to do so. She could cry, Emily has always been the gentle and delicate one while I've been the strong one. I can handle whatever comes at me, that's why I won't cry, not here. It was the last part of my dignity I was holding onto and I refused to let that go as well. The whole time neither one of us spoke; when she was done I helped her lie down. We were still quiet and the more time passed the more awkward this became. I looked around as I realized I couldn't stay here any longer, the pain was slowly increasing and again I refused to cry in front of her. She would blame herself and continue to refuse to see Sam.

"That's all I had to say so I'll be leaving now." As I excused myself I waited for her to speak, but she kept silent so I turned for the door. Just before opening it, a doctor stepped in.

Dr. Cullen. He was quite famous around this town but I didn't understand why such a prestigious doctor was hated by the tribe. We were all told to stay away from him and his family. I looked over at Emily once more and her eyes pleaded me to stay.

"Perhaps the patient would feel better with a family member around."The doctor announced in a gentle voice yet I couldn't help getting the feeling that I shouldn't trust him. There was something that warned me against him but I chose to hide it since Emily looked frightened. Strange, in all my life she had never been scared of doctors; I guess this whole affair affected her more than I thought. I found a chair next to her and reluctantly held her hand. "I'm sorry but the other doctors are either busy or are on break. I was the only one available to come and check up on her. She is scheduled to have the bandages removed later on today and I need to be sure everything is fine before doing so." He explained as I wondered if doctors usually give explanations to their patients.

A nurse stepped in with a needle and explained how it was necessary for the pain. When she was finished she informed me she would fall asleep momentarily. I responded with a nod.

I tried to get away as the doctor went about to clear all his equipment, but my attempt was in vain as Emily gripped my arm.

"Leah?" She sounded drowsy. The drug must have kicked in.

"Hm?"

"I never said this but…I'm sorry. I never meant-"

"Stop!" I ordered not wanting to hear this. "Don't apologize, the damage is already done. Just promise me you'll take care of him. He's a good man. Besides, it's his loss." I told her good-naturedly with a smile that I hoped seemed sincere.

Emily smiled, though she was already falling asleep.

"Leah?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you." She breathed out before sleeping.

The Doc and I exited together. Once in the hallway he turned to me, "That was very kind of you." He informed me. I offered a desolated smile for his compliment. He was referring to how I stayed by Emily's side while he did his check up yet the words really struck me. This whole time I'd been caught up with Sam and Emily that I hadn't thought about myself. I hadn't realized how much I needed someone, anyone, to say anything that was remotely benevolent towards me. Not that he'll ever know, but I really appreciated him saying that.

"Hey Doc, can I ask for a favor?" I asked completely resigned.

"What is it?" He asked genuinely curious.

"Could you call Sam Uley and ask him to come in. Tell him Emily requested it." I tried to appear casual and the look the doctor gave me assured me it had been a mission accomplished.

"Sure I'll see what I can do. Just be sure to leave his information with the nurse at the front."I nodded and he went on to do his duties, but not before he gave me one last compassionate smile and still I couldn't bring myself to trust him. It was clear he was harmless, anyone could see that with one look, but there was something in my core that fought against that familiarity I was beginning to feel towards him. I would have dwelled on this matter if I didn't have bigger problems. I reluctantly turned to the front desk and did as instructed. Once I was finished, I searched for the closest exit not being able to stand one more second of being here. As I hurried out the door, I tripped on the carpet leading to the automatic door.

Thankfully I was caught by two guys that were coming in. Their hands were ice cold and the shock of it had me looking up at their faces. I didn't noticed how they looked all I could see was their eyes, a bright gold just as Dr. Cullen's. They must have been his sons. One of them seemed to be in a lot of pain. Good, at least I'm not the only one. The other one gave me a crooked smile before speaking. "Are you okay", his voice was a sweet melody, too sweet. No human should sound so perfect. I regained my balance as I registered what he said. I wanted to laugh in his face – okay? I was far from _okay_ unless having your heart broken and being betrayed by the people closest to you constitutes as okay. In that case I'm just peachy. I saw him smirk while trying to restrain a chuckle. What in the world could be so funny? I turned towards my car not being able to keep eye contact much longer. Even if the tribe leaders hadn't ordered us to stand clear of them, I would've done so. There is something about them that doesn't sit right.

I walked towards my car and drove to First Beach. That place had a soothing effect on all tribe members; it's almost as if it was a part of us. And right now I needed the stability it offered because the moment I got inside my car the pain was too much to handle. The farther I got away from the hospital the more tears came out. Eventually they dried up as I came to one conclusion. I was tired, tired of being nice. That thought made me think of a saying I heard once 'nice people finish last'. I laughed sarcastically at how true that was and so I made up my mind, I'm through with it. I'm through with getting hurt. I'm through with finishing last. And most definitely, I'm through with being nice. I'm through with it all.

**

* * *

A/N: Alright just in case you missed it, she stumbled upon Jasper and Edward. They are also the reason her pain was numbed when she spoke to Emily. I will further explain what was going on with those two in later chapters.  
**


	2. Prologue 02: The key to it all

**Disclaimer: **_**All characters in the Twilight Saga are property of **__**Stephenie Meyer.**__**No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**A/N: Again this chapter is necessary and is told by an unknown POV. It'll be the only chapter that doesn't have Leah's POV. That said, R&R&Enjoy **_**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

I was waiting for them to come back in order to do my report on how their little conquest went about, but I never expected their quick return to be the result of an even faster defeat. They were defeated even before the fight began. At least that was what I was able to gather from the conversation that was going on.

A week had passed since their return, and I could still hear the gossip and the occasional disclosure on the subject. I could hear them as I waited outside of the meeting room. The Volturi were plotting an attack.

"I say we gather as many of our kind and attack at once. They'll never expect us to get them so soon," Caius argued with his brothers.

Aro was the next to speak with his soprano voice, "On what basis? We have nothing against them. Aside from that, dear Alice will have seen our first move. Patience brother, the time is not right. Rumors have begun to circulate. We shall let time pass and soon enough-"

"We will make the Cullens pay for the humiliation they've put us through," Caius finished.

"Patience, let the child grow and then we expose her as a threat," Marcus reinforced, his usual dead voice actually carried a raw emotion. Fury. This Cullen coven must really be something to agitate all three of the Volturi _lords_ to this extent.

"Not only her, but the lot of dogs that guard her. They must be targeted as the real threat. The Cullens will try to intervene and defend them, but the rest of their allies have nothing to do with those dogs. If we expose them first, we can get rid of all the abominations together." Caius's sadistic voice as usual made me shiver. There is something disturbing about the way he speaks; always sophisticated, always polite, yet the threat is always there. The silent promise that he would kill anyone who dared crossed him.

"Well said brother. We shall wait for the bond between the dogs' leader and the hybrid to strengthen, only then will we attack." Aro once again approved of his brother's plan, his voice returning to its childish pitch.

"Brother, is it true they hold no relation to the children of the moon?" Caius asked, thoughtfully. Not exactly curiosity, more like he wanted to verify a suspicion.

"It is true brother. It seems to be a genetic trait that only the male carry." Aro paused. For a moment, I thought I had been discovered and I held my breath as I heard my heart speed. "Well there is one female among them, but she is the only exception…quite an interesting creature if I do say so." Relief washed over me as I realized he was only taunting his brother.

"What is her name?" asked Caius with a tight restrain.

"Oh brother, you need not to worry. She has no relation to your precious, Zara, but do investigate if you must. Her name is Leah Clearwater." His voice was that of a child that holds a secret he doesn't want to share.

_Zara_, I had heard that name before, but where? And what was this one of a kind she-wolf Aro mentioned? Leah Clearwater was her name.

"For now, I believe, we should invite this so-called scientist so he can inform us of his creations," Marcus commented. He probably wanted to change the subject and alleviate the tension that was apparently growing between the other two. Zara, who was she? She had to be someone of great importance if I had heard of her through the werewolves' intel and if the Volturi knew of her as well.

"We must search for new recruits for the army as well. Some who posses physical power since the newborn girl has an advantage over us with her mind blocking. We cannot afford anymore shame brought upon us," Caius noted, obviously content with the change of subject.

"Agreed," his brothers said in unison.

I had to leave before someone caught my scent, but that was okay. I heard all I needed to.

I had heard of a pack of shape-shifting wolves, but the rumors had not been confirmed until this moment. This would be interesting information for the council. It seemed that after eras of tyranny, the vampires would finally be put in their place, and the werewolves would rise to the stand point they deserved. It's almost comical how easy it is to infiltrate the infamous Volturi coven. Over the years, they have gotten sloppy, and as a result they had just set in motion the beginning of their demise. Leah Clearwater, she might just be the key to all this.


	3. So this is it, huh?

**Disclaimer: **_**All characters in the Twilight Saga are property of **__**Stephenie Meyer.**__**No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**_

_It has been three months since the Vamp attack. Nessie has been getting older, no longer by the day, but still in these three months she now looks like a seven year old and call me bias, but she's the cutest seven year old that I have ever laid eyes on. I can now understand why the guys say they can't live without their imprint, because I honestly can't imagine my life without her, seeing her smile alone brightens up my day. Of course, my situation is different than theirs since her relatives are a bunch of vampires that can't stay in one place for too long. _

_I received a call from Edward earlier. He asked me to come over, and I knew this was it. They were moving. I had thought about this long and hard. I don't care what they say, where Nessie goes I go. I even have this huge speech planned out. That's plan A, plan B consists of me following them without their approval, some might call it stalking. Either way I'm going. The only thing that has me double thinking is my pack. _

_Sam and I discussed it, and he understood how the Cullens had to move away and how I had to go with my imprint. He would never try to keep me away from the single most important creature in my life. Besides, I never wanted to lead the pack, and despite our past disagreements, Sam has always been a good leader. Both Sam and I came to the agreement that he would take in all four of my pack members - Embry, Quil, Seth, and Leah._

_They had once declared their loyalty to me, but I couldn't ask them to join me. Quil needed to stay close to his own imprint, Embry was the only family his mother had, he couldn't just walk off on her like his father had them, and then there was Seth and Leah. They had been the first to follow me, but Seth was still attending high school. As a matter of fact, he just started this new semester. The kid has a future ahead of him. As for Leah, well, I know she hates being with the guys, and as much as I hate to put her through that again I couldn't ask her to come with me to join the Vamp coven. Even if she was my Beta, I couldn't force her to do that. Damn, I'm already here. So Edward how much did you hear? _

I watched as Jacob shifted back to his human form and entered the Cullen's place. I had been taking a quick run when I heard Jacob's thoughts. He must have been too preoccupied to hear me, that or I had gotten better at disguising my own thoughts. Either way, he was thinking about leaving with them, and leaving us - me - behind. Idiot! I stayed in patrol for the coven of Vamps for how long again? And he thinks I'd have it easier if I stayed here with the guys. This is why he needs me by his side, the idiot doesn't think straight. He needs me to knock some sense into him every now and then.

I would have to turn to my human form as well if I wanted to get in hearing range of what they were going to discuss. This had to do with me as much as it did with Jacob.

_Alright bloodsucker, I know you can hear me too. Keep your mouth shut about me, and I might consider apologizing to your little wife about that one time. Oh, and tell your friends not to give me away if they spot me._

It would be impossible for them not to since our scents were a hindrance to the other species. Great, just how low had I gotten. I was counting on a vampire to keep my cover from getting blown, to my Alpha no less.

Once in my human form, I chose to stay outside and see the scene unfold through a window. I was far enough to hide my scent from Jacob, but close enough to hear the conversation that was going on in the furnished dining room.

There in the middle of the room laid a long mahogany oval table with matching chairs surrounding it. These Vamps had expensive taste, but hey, they could afford all the luxuries in the world. What did it matter if they only played as props in their twisted life style?

Bella and her husband were on one end of the table and Jacob in the other. I couldn't help but notice how at this moment the room resembled a conference room more than anything else. How every piece of furniture took a darker tone as the three stood there.

"Jacob we wouldn't leave without informing you of our departure. We won't force you to part from Renesmee either," the mind reader informed Jake.

"That would break Renesmee's heart," Bella added with a mocking smile.

"Thanks Bells, it's so considerate of you to think of others feelings," Jacob commented with equal sarcasm, but I knew that the last thing in his mind was ease.

"Jacob you don't need to feel that way. We understand the bond between you two, and we'd actually been hoping that you consider joining us. I thought our sentiments were clear when we were willing to place Renesmee in your care during our confrontation with the Volturi. What I said then still stands true now."

"Yeah Jake." This time Bella's voice carried hurt.

I honestly hadn't thought they cared. I was sure that they had had mix feelings over Jacob's imprinting on their daughter, and even though, I had heard their conversation in Jacob's mind at the time, I hadn't really contemplated the idea of them going through with it. I guess any parent would have made that choice given the circumstances, even then, that's a hard choice to make. I think I have a new respect for these Vam- the Cullens.

I noticed the mind-reader's lips twitch. That couldn't have been a smile for my thoughts, could it?

"How much time before the move?" Jacob asked concerned.

"One week. We will be staying in Alaska for two years. In isolation while Bella trains to be able to walk in society. Then we plan to attend Dartmouth in Hanover, New Hampshire as we had originally planned."

A week. One week before Jacob abandoned us, before I would have to return to endure the hell of belonging to Sam's pack. It wasn't so much the company that I dreaded but the idea of having to be in Sam's mind and have to deal with his thoughts towards Emily and the few he spared towards me. I honestly don't know how much more I can take from that.

"Jacob, we are sorry that it has come to this, but we want you to know you don't have to choose between your friends and Renesmee. If any of them would wish to come along they are free to do so. We'd be more than happy to welcome them if they choose to accompany us." The Doc's wife informed Jake in that sweet motherly voice of hers. I hadn't even noticed when she came in which once more reminded me how their kind is slippery to the eyes. I took a moment to take in her features once again and wondered why despite her being a Vamp, and her sickly sweet scent, I couldn't bring myself to hate her, or the Doc, for that matter. I know I'm not alone on this, everyone in the pack feels that they carry too many humane qualities to classify them as the monsters their species deems them as.

"Will your family be okay with this?" Bella asked concerned.

I hadn't thought of that. Could Jacob walk away from his family, his father? Sure, Rachel was back, and Paul had imprinted on her, but would she stay? I wouldn't bet on it. Rebecca had always been the more responsible one where as Rachel had always been the typical party girl.

"Jacob go home and discuss it with them. You can come back any time, and I'm sure we can come up with some compromise." Edward offered.

"I think I'll do that. Thanks man," Jacob answered desolated.

So that was it. I better leave before he sees me. As if on cue I noticed the tiniest person in the house hold appear and point towards me as my name escaped from her lips. I did the mistake of staring back at the child who smiled back at me. She was accompanied by the vamp Jacob calls Pixie and her bodyguard who offered an apologetic smile. That was enough time for Jacob to turn my way with a mask of pure shock. I looked at him defiantly and decided I might as well go inside.

As I entered all eyes were on me, I especially noticed Bella looked intimidated by me. Sheesh, she really had to get over it already. So I screamed at her, big deal. Where was that back bone she seemed to have developed when she found out about Jake's imprinting? She had attacked _my_ brother for crying out loud. If it wasn't because Jake had gotten me out of that room I would have ripped her throat out and enjoyed every second of it.

I heard a low growl coming from Bella's side, surprise surprise, her over protective leech was there. _Deal with it blood sucker that's what you get for listening. Besides, I would have been in the right and you know it_.

My thoughts deviated back to Bella. It was a shame she remembered what happened since I was counting on her to have had forgotten that incident from her human life, so much for that. I paused remembering _he_ was in my head. A second later I shrugged it off, who cared if he had heard I wasn't hiding it, not really.

Jacob stared at me accusingly and in returned I glared at him. "Don't give me that look Jake, you're the one doing things behind my back here. Aren't I your Beta? Don't I deserve to know this?"

His features turned apologetic for a moment. "That doesn't-"

"What? Concern me? Yes it does Jake." I noticed the Cullens had tried to give us some space, but the little demon child wanted to stay. Another warning growl came from the mind reader and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, that's enough." I pointed at Bella. "I want my mind blocked from the mind reader. He has no business in my head." Seriously, I already had to- literally- share my mind 24/7 with a pack of wolves.

Bella was taken aback by my request, but nodded nonetheless. Just before she worked her mojo, the mind reader interrupted, "Bella, love, you don't have to. You are still new to your power, it might exhaust you."

_Oh come on, cry me a river why don't you._ He glared at me for that. "It doesn't exhaust you to read other people's minds" I shot at him. "Or that guy to feel what I'm feeling" I pointed at Pixie's bodyguard. I secretly, or maybe not so secretly, hoped he felt as aggravated as I was feeling at the moment. "Or Pixie to see the future." I finished.

"My name is Alice not pixie," pouted Pixie through clenched teeth. She looked as if she was ready to pull a tantrum.

I didn't have the time or energy to deal with her outburst nor was I stupid. If I wanted Jake to agree, I had to show him I could at the very least tolerate them. Ugh, kill me now. _Not literally_. I added remembering the mind reader was still listening in.

My eyes journeyed from Edward to Pix- Alice, "Sorry, Jake always calls you like that." I amended with no emotion. I had to show Jake that I was capable of doing this. And this was over the top for me.

Alice directed a glare at Jake who in turn avoided her gaze.

"Actually yes it does, but we-" Mind reader tried to return to the main topic, but was silenced by the hand that was placed on his shoulder.

"It's okay Edward, it'd be good practice." Bella assured her husband. She didn't say more, probably because her child was present, but it was clear to the rest of us what the practice would be for.

Well to check if he could hear me or not I screamed a couple of insults in my head directed at him.

This time I wasn't imagining it, he held a smug crocked smile plastered on his face.

"I thought you couldn't hear?" I accused.

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "It's not hard to figure out what you are doing, and by the way, Jasper was amused, more than anything else, by your reaction to Alice's behavior. It doesn't happen often."

"What doesn't Edward?" Pixie asked.

Was that supposed to be payback for forcing his wife to block him from me? I wished he could hear me now so I could tell him off. That damn smile appeared again, mocking me by how he knew what I was thinking now too. So it was payback.

"Nothing Alice," was all he said.

"Jazz?" Shorty asked her husband.

I glared at the tall guy next to her, warning him to keep his mouth shut. He crossed his arms in defiance and smirked at me, and then carefully he his gaze traveled to his wife. The look on his face completely changed. I hated the look he had now. It was the one you share with the one you love. The one where you don't need to speak for the other to know what you're thinking or feeling. The one that I would probably never see directed at me again. I couldn't keep looking at him, just as I was turning away from the happy couple, I noticed from the corner of my eye how his features froze and he directed his complete attention to me. Crap. He probably felt me hurting. I stared back desperately, pleading with my eyes for him not to say anything. The last thing I wanted was for everyone to know that I even envied this from the Vamps. The exchange lasted no more than a couple of, what I hoped, unnoticed seconds before he turned back to his wife with a teasing smirk.

"Alice, I'm a gentleman. I don't talk about other people's feelings." He mock-scolded with a thick southern accent.

She pouted her lips, and just as fast it was replaced by a teasing smile of her own. "Well as long as you don't kiss and tell either..." They began to lean towards each other, but just as their lips were about to meet, they broke apart.

Their kiss was interrupted by the light musical sound of the little girl's giggles. I would have been grateful for the interruptions, if it had been from someone else. Seeing her reminded me of the reason why I was here in the first place. I ignored everyone in the room and turned back to Jake.

"You don't honestly think you can get rid of me that easily, do you?" I shot at him with one hand at my hip. I noticed his expression became nervous when he saw me strike that pose. Yeah, I meant business and he knew it. I was aware that we had an audience and that it wasn't going anywhere, but that wasn't going to stop me from what I was going to say.

"Leah I-"

"Look, I told you once I would follow you. We had this planned out remember? Of course there are a couple of minor details we have to get around…" my eyes trailed to the vamp family "but overall it should be fine. Besides I can't leave my Alpha without his Beta to a coven of blood s- vamps right? And you know I can't stay."

"Leah, Sam-"

"This isn't just about Sam. I don't know if you've noticed, but not everything I do revolves around Sam, Jacob Black." He winced at how I said his name, the way I used to back in the good old days. He deserved it for assuming things he shouldn't.

"Then..." He trailed off waiting for me to continue.

I took a deep breath before continuing fully aware of Bella's presence. "Mom. She likes Charley. Jacob, both Seth and I abandoned her, and she only had Charley to rely on. I have no right to intervene in her life, she deserves to be happy, but I can't be around while it happens. It's barely been a year since dad…" I couldn't finish saying it so I changed the subject, "Look I don't want to weight her down. That's why I think the best thing to do is for me and Seth to -"

"Whoa Leah! Seth? The kid needs to finish school. We had agreed on this, _remember_?"

I scowled at him, "I know my brother Jacob. I know he must feel the same way I do, plus he would actually like the idea of being with the Cullens. He can transfer to a different school, right? If it makes you feel better you can ask him yourself but one thing is clear…we are coming with you. You know there might be possible attacks against the girl. You _need_ us with you." I knew he would cave after phrasing it like that. I was the fastest of the old pack and Seth had the best hearing, if anything went haywire we would definitely be good assistance.

After a long pause he continued, "I have to talk to Billy and Rachel first, then we'll see how things go." I smiled back at him knowing that was a yes.

As we were leaving I noticed that child looking attentively at me which only made me even more uncomfortable. Why did she have to seek me out every time I was around?

I must have had a weird expression, because, Edward came to her side. I smirked at that. It wasn't like I had planned on hurting her, but knowing that the blood sucker couldn't predict my actions gave me a satisfaction.

I went with Jake to his house to make sure he wouldn't hide anything from me. I guess seeing me with him lit some light bulbs in Billy's and Rachel's heads. They gathered in the living room and listened as Jacob spoke. They discussed it for a while and they were both very supportive. Their only concern though was his education. Both of Jacob's sisters had gotten scholarships to study and he…well he's pretty much a high school dropout. They both insisted that he get his GED and proceed for higher education. I agreed, mostly because I wanted to be on their good side in case I needed help persuading Jake, but also part of me feared Rachel, when it came to Jacob, her easy going attitude took a complete one-eighty turn. Seeing her like this made me smile. She was going to give Paul hell.

We left Jacob's place and I could see he was still debating on what to do. I didn't want to pressure him, but I wasn't letting him off the hook either so I suggested we go for a run as wolves. I didn't have to say it twice as he automatically went ahead of me and shifted in order to give me my privacy, I appreciated that. I must have shifted faster than what he expected because I got to find out what he was really worried about.

_Damn, damn, damn, how am I going to do this, how do I tell her I'll be taking both her children to Alaska and then who knows where. Sue is going to kill me. My respect's Harry and to Charley too because Sue is something alright. She is going to- _

I let out a laugh causing Jacob to turn to me. _So the big tough Alpha, Jacob Black isn't afraid to live in a household full of blood sucking leeches but he is scared of a little old defenseless mundane woman. _

Jake narrowed his eyes playfully at me. _We both know Sue Clearwater is none of the above, and yes I am scared of what she will do to me when she finds out._

_Sooo…that means you are okay with us joining you. It's official now, right?_

Jacob didn't answer my question, instead he began running.

_Jake don't ignore me. I'm talking to you._ I sped up knowing I could catch up without breaking a sweat. We continued running in silence and finally Jacob allowed me to see what was on his mind. I saw images of our pack, all five of us running patrol and then of the rare occasions when we would fool around.

_What about Quil and Embry? I don't want to make them feel obligated to do the same as you and Seth. They're my best friends, but they have obligations to others as well as to themselves, it'd be selfish on my part to put them on the spot like that._

So this was what worried him.

_You're not putting them on any spot. They can't follow you, Jake, and they know it. Seth and I can because we have nothing to tie us down here unlike them. Besides they'd feel better if you at least have someone by your side._

I was right, he knew I was, but more than anything I could see the surprise of me attempting to comfort him. I tried to justifying my behavior when he began eyeing me as if he didn't recognize who I was.

_Hey I promised I'd be on my best behavior right? So don't complain now if I act nice once in a while. Now, how about we go tell my bro the news?_

He reluctantly nodded. _So I noticed you were getting along with everyone there. Admit it, you secretly like being around them._

_Oh, please, don't make me laugh. It took all my control to be on good conduct back there._

_I'm serious Leah, you seemed to enjoy yourself. At least more than you did when we were in Sam's pack._

_Get real, Jacob. I was being tolerant. Being around them is as bad as being in the other pack._

_That's always an option._

_No, at least these guys can't hear me. That makes a big difference. Look, Jake, don't expect me to be friends with them and don't expect me to jump in a fight at the first chance I get. Don't make anything out of what happened today, if anything, it only proved the mutual tolerance we have for each other. They're my escape and I'm back-up in case something happens. That's it._

The conversation ended there as we headed to my house. I practically had to drag him inside where Jacob thanked his lucky stars because mom was out at the moment.

Seth, as we soon found out, was in his room. 'Hey Jake, 'sup?"

I noticed Jake became hesitant, but without preamble he went right to the point, "Seth, I- the Cullens have decided to move away within a week."

"A week? Cool. Wait…oh man, mom is gonna freak on such short notice. So who's going to break the news to her?" Figures, of course my brother wouldn't mind rooming with the freak family of leeches.

"Wait, I haven't even said if you're coming. Are you really willing to come with me?" Jacob asked, genuinely stunned at my brother's quick assumption.

Seth angled him a look while arching an eyebrow, "Dude, do you really have to ask? Come on we've been through this already. Even if you guys said no to me I'd still follow you without your permission. The Cullens are way better than being around Paul, plus…they can cook." He gave us a goofy smile that had both me and Jake rolling our eyes.

"Yeah how can I forget that?" Jake commented, probably remembering the last meal he ate at the Cullen's place.

Aside from an excellent cook - which it pains me to admit but even I can testify for – the Doc's wife, Esme, was like the mother Jacob lost a long time ago and Seth felt she was his second mother too.

"So it's settled lets go share the news with the guys." I suggested.

The guys weren't so trilled. They understood of course, but as expected they felt obligated to offer to join us. Jacob refused knowing they really couldn't.

"Don't be jealous 'cause we are taking your boyfriend away. Remember he has an owner now." I told them jokingly in attempts to lighten up the mood.

Embry was the first to react by going over to Jake and slapping his back, "Jake if you have to leave I appreciate you thinking of the rest of us by taking Leah with you. Your leaving will not be in vain." He shook his head with mock-hurt.

I ignored his jab and reminded myself that at least now the atmosphere had become brighter. We decided to have a farewell party, just the five of us. It was a little soon but doing it the night before would make things harder at least this way we could pretend nothing had changed. Besides no one knew about our departure yet, and once word spread we'd be floored with goodbyes. We went to a pizza parlor and played some pool then we had our own little bonfire at first beach.

There were so many memories here for all of us that it would be a little sad to say good bye to it all. Jacob, Embry, and Quil became friends here during a summer; Seth learned how to swim and surf here with the guidance of dad of course; and me, there were so many firsts that I had experience here that they were too many to count, most were shared with Sam. That name sobered me up. I pushed away all the melancholy feelings I was experiencing, though I claimed he was not the only reason for my departure, he most definitely was the main one.

It was then that I realized no one was talking. "So this is it huh? This is the part where we all part and our lives really begin." I injected as much sarcasm as I could in every word, mocking a speech I heard by the valedictorian when I graduated high school. The guys gave me a look that spoke louder than anything they could have said. I had obviously killed the mood we had going on, but well, that was the plan after all. It wasn't that I wanted to upset them, but I knew better than any of them how much worse it was to dwell in the past. I was an expert at that and nothing good ever came from it.

Quil, who had been unusually quiet for the most part of the night, spoke, "Laugh all you want Leah, but we all know it's the truth." His voice carried enough emotion to make me felt a little guilty. That was when Jake went into Alpha mode and reassured everyone of our bond. We might not be related by blood but becoming wolves definitely had bound us to one another, in a way more so than real siblings. I honestly didn't differentiate the feelings I have for Seth as my younger brother from the rest of the guys. I am the oldest so I guess I developed a protective nature over them. They were all my brothers. The annoying ones that tend to make you wish you were an only child, but brothers nonetheless.

It was at this moment that I realized that I really did belong by Jacob's side as his Beta. Being in the old pack had always been awkward among all of us, but us five…it was like I finally belonged and most of all I had their respect, something that I highly value. Jacob was a great leader who truly cared for his pack members, unfortunately he often let his emotions cloud his better judgment, I on the other hand was more level headed. Through the heartache of loosing Sam I'd learn to keep my emotions on check and think logically which made Jake and me the perfect team.

The night dragged on and none of us wanted to go home and face the reality that we would be one day closer to our departure. By the time Seth and I returned home mom was already asleep. We would have to wait for the morning to tell her the news, that is, if Billy hadn't already informed her. Part of me felt bad for what I was about to do. I was going to leave and was going to take Seth with me. I couldn't believe I was going to do that to her, but turning into wolves and fighting against Vampires was our burden, not hers. She deserved to a normal human life. As much as one as she could get and Charley could give her that. I went into my room thinking about how we were going to give the news to my mom tomorrow. This was for the best, I knew it was, and yet I couldn't help the knots that formed in my stomach.


	4. It just wasn't forever

**Disclaimer: **_**All characters in the Twilight Saga are property of **__**Stephenie Meyer.**__**No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

Early in the morning the next day Jacob was at my door step. I guess he wanted to get this over with already. To my surprise mom took it rather well. Okay, so she wasn't thrilled, but she trusted the Cullens and she respected our decision. I was a little disappointed that she didn't try to persuade us to stay, but I knew we all needed time and space to adjust to the new changes in our family.

After explaining to Jake – in the presence of the whole Cullen clan to top it off - how her closeness with Charley was upsetting, no one reopened the subject. I knew Seth felt the same, but neither of us acknowledge the fact to the other.

The week went by pretty fast with all the preparations and the farewells we received. As I had predicted the tribe threw a banquet in our honor and everyone that was in the loop joined us there the night before we left. It's funny how even though most of the new wolves were a bunch of twelve and thirteen-year-olds that weren't around when I was part of their pack they still managed to harbor resentment towards me. Most of the night they kept giving me cautioning glances and they made sure none of the imprinted guys were alone with me for long periods of time. They were annoying little brats alright. I could only be grateful for not sticking around by the time they phased. I know Sam wasn't the reason for their behavior, neither he nor Emily would do anything to humiliate me, but clearly some of the wolves dutifully informed the younger mutts of my relationship with the Alpha and his fiancé. There wasn't any animosity between the two packs and I wasn't about to be the reason for there to start so I let them be, besides I was leaving already and I had nothing to be ashamed of. If anything were to happen though, I knew Sam would be on my side, how could he not, but I wouldn't cause problems in his pack especially now that two of our own would be going back. Ours and theirs, I know one day we will be one pack again with Jacob as our leader. Regardless of what Jake says or thinks it will happen, I know it and Sam knows it too. It's only a matter of time.

I avoided Sam and Emily as much as possible. After everything that happened it was impossible for us to be like we used to around each other. I didn't resent either one of them, not anymore anyway, but I still hurt when I see them together and think how it could have been me and Sam. Even more so because they share this look of pity every time we cross paths. Honestly I'm not the only one that needs to let go, this is yet another reason for me to leave: it will help them move on and be happy, in theory anyway. Whoever said time heals all wounds better be right especially with some extra miles to put in between.

After hearing most of the people's hypocritical farewells, I figured I could sneak away into the woods, since really, no one wanted me here anyway, not that I could blame them. My time with most of them consisted of me reminding them of their most embarrassing moments and, well, just humiliating them in general. I guess I really did want to prove myself as Jake so kindly put it. I was lost in thought when I felt the presence of someone else. I inwardly groaned when I saw it was Emily.

I was frustrated at myself for lowering my guard when I knew I wasn't supposed to be alone. It would make it easier for Emily to approach me then. It's not that she had ill intentions in doing so, in fact, it was the opposite. She has a kind and caring nature which is why I could never bring myself to hate her and I honestly don't blame Sam for falling for her. I've actually come to the conclusion that imprint or not he would have fallen for her down the line. Imprinting just hurried the process. But just because I understood it didn't mean I stopped hurting. Well there's no escaping now so I just waited for her to talk. I didn't wait for long.

"Leah, I – you don't have to leave because of…us. I'm sure we could-"

I knew she had a hard time bringing this subject up so I made it easier for her. "Emily, stop it. I'm leaving. It's for the best." I informed her. There was no reason to be cynical, not anymore. I would be leaving tomorrow and that's all that mattered.

"Do you hate me?" her voice quivered as she stared at the ground not daring to look in my direction.

I stared back at her trying to figure out where she was going with this. I shifted my head from one side to the other trying to decipher her intentions; finally I settled on an appropriate response. "Do you want me to hate you? Would it make it easier for you if you knew that I hated you?"

She stayed silent for a moment. I didn't expect her to answer in the first place so I wasn't surprised. I was about to make a sarcastic remark to defuse the tension when she spoke, "Yes, it would. It'd be easier . Leah, I want to make it up to you. I-"

I didn't let her finished. I didn't expect her to answer, much less the way she did. It was time to end this. I knew she still felt guilty for this whole mess just as she knew I was still hurt by both hers and Sam's betrayal. Hearing her admit it made me realize how pointless it was, and would be, to hold both her and Sam liable for my misery. This whole time I had taken comfort in that, no matter what, they would always be haunted by the fact that they were happy at my expense. They were both good people and I was taking advantage of that. Even though I had said time and time again that I was fine with it, the truth was that I wasn't. I just didn't want to seem weak, my pride wouldn't allow it. I cowered behind their kindness and now I felt ashamed of that. I had nothing to lose so I might as well do one good deed before I left. I owed it to her and to our friendship.

I got up and reached her before she finished talking. She wasn't paying attention to me, even if she were, with my speed, she would have never seen me coming. I handed her a slap on her right cheek, the side that Sam had scarred.

"I don't hate you and I don't pity you. You won him fair and square. I know that, but you still hurt me and ever since then I've been reserving that one for you. Sorry, it was long overdue. I carry an emotional scar and you carry a physical one, and both from the same guy. Karma's a bitch 'ain't it? I don't want or need to hear your apologies Emily. We are even. We've been even for a long time."

She nodded slowly as she processed what I was saying. In the end she understood this was my way of liberating her from any guilt she felt towards me. I hated how she saw through me so easily. No matter what I did or how I acted she could always tell I was doing it for her sake. So she wouldn't carry all the burden. I had been doing a good job too. Resentment and bitterness. Those were the qualities that everyone saw in me and that was okay. Anything was better than them seeing me hurt and broken. Despite my best efforts though, she's always known the truth without having me to say it.

Her next words were a soft whisper, "Take care of yourself Leah and…and you will find someone, I know you will." I saw her intent of hugging me, but she kept her distance. She began walking away when I called to her, "I'll be waiting for my invitation to your wedding." She stood with her back to me, but I could sense her smile as I said it. Once again she nodded in acknowledgment of my promise to her. It was an old promise we had made when we were younger, one that had strengthen our bond of sisterhood, and one which I had no intention of breaking.

After she left, I heard some noise in the bushes. On instinct I slowly preceded to my prey. When I caught it I realized it was none other than Collin, one of the youngest wolves. I let him go and turned away from him. "What do you want kid?"

Collin reminded me a lot of Seth when he was his age. The boy was always exited and ready for anything in the presence of a group, but in a one-on-one situation he became shy. He hesitated speaking which aggravated me to no end. I decided he wasn't saying anything and began to walk away.

"I-I'm really going to miss you Leah!" He blurted out.

I stopped at my tracks. I didn't like this kid's joke. I knew he wouldn't do something like this on his own which meant one of the guys must've put him up to it. I turned around and played along.

"Really now? Which part are you going to miss the most? The part where I tease you about your size or how you can't muster the courage to ask that girl Kara out? Hmn?"

"It's Kira actually." He stated in a low voice while he stood there with his head down. Didn't he get a hint? I wanted him to leave me alone.

"Whatever. Same thing." I said dismissively as I walked away.

"When – when I first turned…"He hurriedly continued.

I looked back at him and asked lazily with a roll of my eyes, "What about it?"

"You…you don't remember?"

Now this was just irritating. "Remember what?"

"When…when I first turned, I was scared and confused. There were all these voices in my head telling me what to do."

"Yeah happens to all of us." I informed him sarcastically, still not knowing where this was going.

He shook his head and looked at me, "No that's not what I mean. From all the voices, yours…you. You made everything okay."

He pleaded me to remember with those hazel eyes of his. Hazel Eyes. Damn, I remembered now. When he first phased everyone was shocked due to his age. He was not suppose to change so young. Then again I wasn't suppose to change in the first place. He was scared out of his mind and everyone shooting orders at him was not making it easier. That was when I took command and ordered them to shut up as I spoke to him. They had all complained but a quick order from Sam made the voices in the boy's mind go away. I was the one to guide him through the transformation. Then when he managed to change to human form he was embarrassed because he was naked and all the guys laughed at him. I, being in wolf form covered him and growled at the bunch of idiots to shut up once again.

"Oh" I said understandingly. How could I have forgotten something like that? Then again a lot of things have happened in these last couple of months.

"Yeah." He said. I couldn't decide whether he was satisfied that I remembered or embarrassed by the event. Probably both. "Leah, do you really have to go?" He asked after a short silence and for a moment he looked like a kid begging not to be left behind. It was strange seeing him act that way because his body was growing into that of a man. His growth was slower compared to the rest of us, but we figured that was because of his young age. At the end of the day he was still just a kid. Looking at it that way, it made me feel responsible for him.

"Yes I do. You know the history between me, Sam, and Emily." I answered before quickly adding, "Don't worry kid you're not a pup any more so you don't need me. Do me a favor and take care of those two idiots." I directed my gaze to Embry and Quil who I could make out regardless of the distance. They were joking around with Paul.

Collin nodded like a good little soldier and I reached to mess with his hair. He was still shorter than me, but had grown significantly from the last time I'd seen him. His features had also changed, matured. He was beginning to lose his baby face. I could almost picture him in the future. Tan skin, dark hair, well build body, and those warm honey eyes. I hope he continued to carry that warmth. He would be catch and break a couple of hearts on the way. But he was a good kid.

I turned to the woods signaling I was about to phase. He understood and began making his way back. "I'll give you a call or something to check up on you guys. So take care." I noticed how his eyes sparkled in the moon light at how I had included him; he nodded as I hid behind a tree to undress myself before I shifted. I didn't have the energy for anything anymore, as soon as I reached home I went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up extra early with a destination in mind. I had avoided this place all week long knowing that it would be the last place I said good-bye to and I really didn't want to be there until the time came. I arrived at the cliffs where the La Push kids usually go cliff-diving. Coming here was extra hard because it was here where I shared my first time with Sam. It was time to say good-bye once and for all. This was our place, and ours alone. He had never brought another woman here before or after me. That was one fact I knew for sure, I heard it in his mind and I knew it in my heart. What I wasn't so sure about was the reason behind it.

He had loved this place. It was the one place where he allowed himself to be him, it was part of him. I remembered how he introduced this place to me. I had watched as he came forward to the edge of the cliff and yelled to the sky, the earth, and the ocean whatever he had penned up inside. He encouraged me to do the same and I did. I let out whatever feelings I had welled up inside me. Doing so had been incredibly liberating.

Yet he'd never brought Emily here. Part of me wanted to believe that it was the one thing I'd always have of him. That he treasured our memories as much as I did, but I doubted that was the reason. The truth was that he had long lost those feelings for me. He probably didn't need this place for comfort anymore just like he didn't need me anymore because he had Emily now. Whatever the reason, the fact that he had only shared that part of himself with me gave me a smug feeling. It had been the one thing I kept clinging onto and now it was time to let go of this place as he had. I wanted to scream to the four winds that this was it, the way he taught me to. Just as I was about to do so, I sensed him. This didn't have anything to do with us being wolves it was just a reaction of… well I don't really know, I just know that I can tell when he's around and it really sucks. I mean how am I suppose to let go of a guy when I'm always aware of his presence. It's official, someone up there had a really sick sense of humor. Naturally when he spoke I wasn't surprised.

"I thought I'd find you here." He wasn't surprised of my awareness towards him either, he too could sense me, and yet I was reminded how the cosmos decided we were not a good match.

"And why would you be looking for me? The goodbyes were all taken care of yesterday." I knew he tried to give me my space last night just as I knew the reason for him being here.

"You made Emily cry." It wasn't an accusation just a fact. Regardless I couldn't help roll my eyes.

"Oh please, Emily cries over anything." I kept everything in light but I knew he knew, just as Emily knew.

He ignored my comment when he spoke, "Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" And there it was, the pity look again. Every time he did that I felt like pouring my heart out to him. Why does he notice these things when it is over between us? When he made it painfully clear that Emily was the better choice?

"I don't know what you are talking about." I answered dismissively, "Well I have to go now, nice seeing you, but whatever happened between Emily and me is between the two of us. If you really want to know then you can ask her yourself." Great, I wasn't able to get rid of my frustrations, if anything, I was even more irritated now, so much for my thought out farewell. Maybe I could pick a fight with one of the Vamps. Just as I took a step towards the woods he caught off guard when he pulled me back so we could face each other. I hadn't expected him to act this way. In the past he had always let me get away with anything, but now…

"Leah I -" I didn't let him finish I slipped out of his grasp and covered my ears "Shut up! Just shut up I don't want to hear it!" I ironically screamed to him at the top of my lungs. I didn't want him to say it. In all this time he had never said those words and hearing them would make this all the more real.

He pulled my hands off and shook me. "Leah that's enough I – look I'm sorry okay. What happened- what I did - it's unforgivable and I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry okay. Sorry." He too was screaming now but I just got pissed off. He said he was sorry for hurting me not sorry for falling for her. I ripped myself away from him again and began throwing blows at him. It didn't take long for him to be on the ground seeing as how he wasn't fighting back. He didn't even try to restrain me; he just laid on the ground and took it. That infuriated me more because he saw this as a way to redeem himself to me and as petty as it may be I didn't want him to feel that he could somehow make it up to me. Unconsciously my blows grew weaker and the tears I had been holding back began to leak out without my consent. Somehow I ended up crawled up in his chest surrounded by his embrace with his head on top of mine. As he comforted me I could have sworn I felt him cry too. Had some part of him still held on to me too? _No Leah don't delude yourself. He imprinted remember? He loves her._

This was pathetic. I was supposed to be over this. I had let go, hadn't I? So why did it still hurt? Why was I still this weak when it came to him?

When he realized I had calmed down he began talking to me "Leah, you know it would have been over either way, right?" He didn't let go. If anything, his hold on me strengthen, making it impossible for me to run away, which is exactly what I would do if given the chance and we both knew it.

"Yeah one way or another you would have fallen for her. She's your type. Unlike me, she's kind, caring, considerate; the typical damsel in distress." I felt him shake his head. "That's not it Leah. It's not about me or her it… It's you." Great! Just what I wanted to hear. He must have realized the effect his words had on me because he promptly added, "You deserve better."

I lifted my head to face him because I was lost for words, "What are you talking about? I-" Sam shook his head to silence me. "Leah, even before the imprint, hell, from the moment you accepted to go out with me. I was happy but I always felt like I couldn't match up to you, but I fooled myself into thinking that it could work out. I loved you Leah. I really did. You were my first love and I'll never forget that. I still care about you Leah but now-"

"Now you have Emily and I'm Emily's- your fiancé's - cousin. Now I'm part of one of the packs making me your sister. Right?" As I spoke I felt completely resigned and yet oddly enough liberated. I never realized how much I needed to have this talk with him. I had always been scared of verifying whether what we had was real or not. Knowing the truth took a weight off my shoulders that I hadn't even realized was there.

He nodded at my statement sensing I was finally okay and just as easily his hold on me -in every sense of the word- loosened. I sat to the side of him as he laid on the ground and lifted himself with his elbows to stare into empty space.

"Sam answer me one thing. I always wanted to ask you this..." While we were on the subject I might as well get all my answers. He stared at me and encouraged me to continue with those piercing eyes of his. "I know that when you imprinted you became naturally attracted to her. She became like a magnet or whatever to you, but did you just stop loving me? I mean did I not mean anything to you anymore? How…I just never understood how one day we were high school sweethearts and the next…nothing. It was like none of that ever happened." I wasn't crying anymore, I had shed enough tears for him. I was just genuinely curious to know.

It took him a moment to answer me. He looked up at the sky and exhaled thoughtfully, "It wasn't easy on me either Leah. To this day that was the hardest choice I ever made. I knew that I loved you. How could I have not after everything that happened between us? I kept reminding myself why I loved you; your strong personality, the way you gave me peace of mind, how you stuck by me when I first phased even when you didn't know what was happening. Even with all that, the feeling just wasn't there. I still cared for you I just didn't see you in a romantic way anymore. It was like getting amnesia and hearing about your life from a third point of view. Knowing that everything being said was the truth yet feeling nothing towards it. The memories of you-of us were there but no matter what I did they just didn't mean the same thing to me. I remember thinking of how my old man walked away from my mom and whenever I did, I would tell myself that I would not follow in his footsteps and that I would never do that to you. That I would never hurt you that way. I started taking you out on dates like crazy in attempt to get that feeling back but it didn't work, nothing worked. Then one day when I went to pick you up for a date and I saw how exited you were…I knew I couldn't keep doing it anymore. It was bad enough that I was lying to myself but I was deceiving you too. You didn't deserve that. You deserved someone that loved you honestly. Someone that didn't have to give himself reasons to loved you."

I breathed out a sigh of relief. I appreciated his honesty, as painful as it was to hear, at least now I knew the truth. I knew he didn't just forget about me, he didn't just give up on me – on us. He had fought for me - to stay by my side. In the end it wasn't meant to be but now I know he tried.

Sam looked at me and moved a strand of my hair behind my ear. It was an innocent act, just a form of familiarity. "You will find someone Leah. You don't need an imprint to find your soul mate you're capable of finding him on your own." I forced a smile as I got up not really believing his words.

"Well Sam, as your ex I'll tell you that you are _not_ your father. Your father would have never come clean about it, but you did, so thank you. Now, as your future cousin-in-law, pull that one on Emily and I'll personally hand her your head. Understood?"

He grinned approvingly not only at my statement but also at the fact that for the first time I was honestly trying to cope and move on. "Tell Emily that I look forward to being her maid of honor, but I refuse to wear one of those tacky traditional maid of honor dresses. If I'm attending a wedding that is not for me then I might as well look good while doing so."

"Leah you don't have to-"

I looked at him directly. "Sam I promised Emily I'd be there for her on her big day way before you came into the picture. This isn't about you, it's about a promise we both made. So be sure to let her know." I began to walk away when he called to me.

"I'll give you a ride to the Cullen place. I have to go say goodbye to Jake and the rest as representative of my pack." I nodded and followed him to his truck. After an awkward silence I ventured to make conversation, "So why did you come get me anyway?"

"Emily told me to go find you. She said this would probably be my last chance to make things right with you. I'm glad I listened to her. I hadn't been there alone like that for a long time. It was nice going down memory lane." He flashed me a knowing smile. He knew why I was there and what I was about to do.

I pretended I didn't notice. "Emily's a smart woman. And it was nice of to be there one last time. We had a lot of good times there and made great memories." Memories, that was what we were.

"Leah, I wouldn't have changed anything between us, you know that right? What we had was real, it just wasn't forever."

I didn't like the way this was heading. I was done crying for one day and for this one guy. This time I meant it. "Yeah, I know. You're a greedy guy. Can't have one or the other, it has to be both. You like to have your cake and eat it at the same time. Selfish, selfish, selfish." I shook my head in mock disapproval.

"Hey! I don't even like cake." He joked.

"It's a saying Uley." I shook my head at his childish antics.

On the rest of the way, Sam tried doing small talk and then he completely caught me off guard. "Leah if there's ever a guy that hurts you. I promise I'll take care of him for you." For a moment I experienced a mixture of feelings but in the end laughter won. "Don't you think you are taking this brotherly thing a little far? Besides you'd probably give him advice on how to get the job done right." He didn't look pleased with my answer.

"I'm serious."

"Yeah, yeah talk to me when you're actually part of my family Uley." He tried to give me a serious look. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face at seeing me act like my old self. I wasn't completely over him, not even close, but this was the first step.

When we got to the Cullen's place all eyes were on us. I knew that even the Vamps knew of my relationship with Sam so little to say they were surprised to see us together. I could be wrong but I sensed hostility in the air. I considered the possibility of them thinking I was trying to win him back yet the hostility didn't seemed to be aimed at me. I remembered I had been crying so my eyes were probably red and puffy, did they pity me? I didn't like to be pitied so I glared at all of them as the tension grew.

It wasn't until mind-reader himself stepped forward. "My apologies Leah, we all misunderstood the situation." His response did not help his case.

"You said you'd stay away from my head." I accused.

"And so I have. My information came from a different source." He gestured towards Sam.

"Hmp" I didn't let my guard down when it came to him. Eventually I let Sam do his Alpha duties and went off to find refuge in either the red or silver Hummer that we'd be riding in, until I realized I'd have to ride with the leeches. Suddenly the thought of standing by the vehicles seemed more appealing. I stayed outside the monstrous cars looking away from everyone. We weren't even on the road and I already couldn't take the stench of the blood suckers. I watched how the guys said good bye to Sam. Seth always felt respect towards him as did Jacob. I noticed how Quil and Embry had apparently arrived not long after us. Quil had brought Claire, Claire and the girl had met a couple of weeks ago when Quil had brought her for a play date and they instantly became friends. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen the Vamps' little brat since I got here.

I was completely lost in thought that it took me by surprise when someone pulled at my sleeve. I was annoyed about the fact that I had again lowered my guard and this time it was worst because it was to a bunch of leeches. I reflexively glared at the person that had called my attention. My eyes fell upon a pair of brown eyes and I knew I was going to hear it from Jake when he found out. "Yes?" I tried to make up for it but my voice came out cold.

"Ma-ma…mamma said you might like some sunglasses." I noticed she had a pair in her hand and yeah, okay, I felt bad about being mean to her. In truth she was a cute kid with her pale skin and those curls that draped her innocent features. She didn't look like a vampire, but the fact that she was a half-breed made me conscious around her. Still accepting this wasn't bad especially since I didn't want anyone staring at my face that still showed signs of my breakdown. I took the glasses from her making sure I didn't make contact with her skin. "Thanks" I said dryly. Regardless of my tone she smiled and went back to her mother. Bella was also wearing sunglasses but her reason for doing so was different from mine. She was hiding her Vampiric red eyes.

Both mother and child walked towards Quil and Claire. Claire, though surprised by the other child's appearance, recognized her and hugged her. The girl returned the embrace to the – technically older – child. I smiled at the sight. Seeing the two girls together like that reminded me of my childhood with Emily. As I looked away I noticed Quil had been eyeing me. I know he and Embry weren't as comfortable around me as Jake was, our relationship was still shaky. Both Quil and Embry approached me, leaving Claire to the care of Seth, Jake, and Sam.

"Sooo…you're leaving." Quil stated when they finally reached me.

"Yeah, that's the plan." Awkward. That's what this was.

"We ran patrol with Collin yesterday. You know to get used to it again." Embry commented.

Ugh. I knew where this was going. Collin probably wasn't able to keep his thoughts to himself. Still, I wasn't going to give myself away. "Hmn, really. That's good, I guess."

"So you like us?" Quil asked with a cocky grin.

I shrugged not giving it much importance, "The word is tolerate and you guys are part of my pack. It comes with the territory, doesn't it? Anything is better than Paul, hell I'm willing to room with them." I swung my arm around to emphasize all the Vampires around us. "I obviously have low standards."

They both snorted and gave me knowing smiles along with an approving nod. That was better than expected since really none of us could stand each other. It had been a mutual feeling back then and now it seemed it was that way as well.

Seth and Jake joined us after giving the three of us some time. It was a good thing too because I didn't know how long the silence would drag on.

"Take care of our Alpha, Leah" Quil told me and I swear he sounded like a mother giving away her only daughter.

"And Jake, take care of our Beta, we can't just hand her to any guy now can we." Embry flashed me a playful smile. Jerk. he knew that was completely uncalled for. Still, this was a mild stab compared to the hell I put him through by making everyone in the pack question who his father was. Sometimes I wish he would go back to being the shy little puppy he was back then. "And Seth take care of these two, make sure they don't kill each other."

"Why do you think I'm going in the first place? I'm the referee." My brothers and I shared a look and then we all jumped Seth. At least we had this in common. Everyone laughed at his poor attempt to get us off of him.

For a brief moment I met Sam's stare, even with the sunglasses we were able to lock gazes, _take care of them, _I mouthed. He nodded. _And my mom, _he nodded again. I knew he would keep his promise, he owed me.

We were about to load the Hummers with eight vampires, three shape-shifting wolves, and one hybrid when a cruiser came into view. It was Charley with Billy, Rachel, and my mom.

I breathed out a sigh of relieve that I hadn't realized I'd been holding. As soon she got down from the car she rushed to hug me and Seth. Mom wasn't the overly loving kind so hugging this affectionately in public was a lot for her. Seth and I both looked at each other and then back to her. She put some distance between us and turned to me, "Leah, you're the oldest, take care of your younger brother." She didn't need to tell me that and we both knew it.

She turned to Seth, "Seth, you are the man of the family now so watch over your sister. Make sure she doesn't get hurt." I really wanted to complain on that last part but I kept my mouth shut because this was something I knew Seth would take pride in.

"And Jacob." Mom turned to Jake with a controlled tone.

"Yes Sue?" Jacob asked on edge.

"I'm entrusting both of my children to you Jacob. You better keep them safe."

"Yes ma'am." Mom gave him an approving nod and stepped back to where Billy and Rachel were. I guess they parted at the same time we did.

"Leah!" Rachel called to me and we exchanged a nod. She was entrusting me with her brother, as was I with my mom.

I turned to the Vamps where something similar was happening with Charley and Bella. Soon after Charley joined my mom and we got inside the vehicles. The three of us rode in the silver Hummer with Edward at the wheel, Bella by his side, Jake and Renesmee in back of them and Seth and me at the end. We took one last glace towards mom where Charley had one arm draped around mom's shoulder. I got a hold of Seth's hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze. He looked at me and got the message. We still had each other and Jake and a hand full of vampires, I guess.


	5. What was that about?

**Disclaimer: **_**All characters in the Twilight Saga are property of **__**Stephenie Meyer.**__**No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**A/N: I know where I want to go with this story but I'm not exactly sure how to get there so I don't guarantee quick updates.**** Well I hoped you enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to review.  
**

_**

* * *

**_

Not even 24 hours stuck inside a car with the leeches and already I could tell this arrangement might not work out after all. Turns out we were going to Denali, Alaska. According to them it would only take a couple more hours to get there. At the speed we were going, I wouldn't doubt we got there before night fall. I'm actually surprised they haven't gotten a ticket yet. The big guy that is with the blonde that Jake likes to irritate so much said we'd be there faster if it wasn't for the four stops that we had made earlier. Can he blame us? One of those was for lunch and the other were bathroom breaks. I had requested this fifth stop to go to the lady's room. We had just pulled at the rest stop when the giant actually had the nerve to say I could just go on the side of the road.

"Isn't that what you do when you're a wolf?" He had snickered. Jake and Seth had joined him until I glared at them. Okay, admittedly during the time that we were patrolling their property that is what I had done, that didn't mean I had enjoyed it. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and I had been desperate back then. Now I refuse to go anywhere that didn't have proper indoor plumbing.

I went about to do my business and when I came out there were a couple of vampires missing. That wasn't the problem, the fact that my Alpha and my brother were gone as well, was.

"Where's everybody at?" I asked no one in particular even though the only ones in view were Bella and her husband.

"Alice spotted her favorite prey and Jasper went with her. Renesmee wanted to give it a try as well so Jacob and Seth accompanied her." Edward answered.

_Of course he did_, I though sarcastically. I've always wondered how it is that Jacob is not grossed out by seeing her drink blood. I haven't been a witnessed to the act, and for that, I am thankful. I would probably puke at the sight.

"You might as well go for a run too Leah, I'm sure you want to stretch. Besides, by the looks of it, we'll be here for another twenty minutes." He continued. I didn't say anything. There was no need to speak to them more than the necessary. I just turned to find a place where I could properly phase.

I have to admit that Vamp was onto something when he said I needed to stretch. It felt good to have my paws against the soft cushion of grass. I heard Jake and Seth not too far off. They were sulking over a failed hunt so I figured it was safe to approach them. I didn't feel comfortable being separated, regardless of what Seth and Jacob say I don't trust any leech.

At first I began to sprint but then I noticed Bella and Edward were headed the same way. It was so weird to refer to them by name. For the longest time it had just been them - the blood sucking leeches. Referring them by name was admitting they are people not the monsters that we'd always seen them as, Bella included. No matter how much I remind myself that only months ago she was human, looking at her now, you'd think she was born for this life.

Despite how much I tried to ignore the presence of my apparent companions I couldn't help notice how fast they both were. Without notice my competitive side to kick in and I sped up. There was no way I would lose in speed to anyone or anything especially leeches.

I felt proud of myself when I tuned back and realized they were nowhere in sight. I should have known better, though. When I turned forward, I saw them both. They had actually out run me. ME.

It wasn't over yet, not if I had something to say about it. I pushed myself forward as fast as I could. I had to win this no matter what. We were head on, mind reader and I. Bella had stranded off behind by now. We both looked at each other and recognized the challenge. He didn't need to read my mind to know my intentions, and then in a split second I heard Seth saying they were taking a detour on their way back. He must've heard him as well because he stepped it up notch.

A second later we could make out their figures. This was it, which would be the fastest. I increased my speed once more reaching my limit and that was it. I had won. I made a gruff sound in name of my victory.

_Leah what was that. _Jake asked somewhat skeptical at what he had witnessed.

_Yeah Leah, were you actually getting along with Edward? _Seth added.

_What are you guys talking about? There was no way I was going to lose in speed to anyone especially a – to one of their kind._ I explained, though in the back of my mind I had enjoyed the race. Back in the pack, none of the guys had stood a chance against me (even if Jake though he could match my speed I knew that was far from true), having someone to test my speed was…nice.

"Whoa. I can't believe you lost bro. About time too. I just wished it had been me. Hey Bella why don't you just block all of our minds. Maybe then I could teach this guy a lesson or two." The big guy argued.

What was he talking about? Even with his mind reading I could beat him any day. "I wouldn't doubt it." Edward answered looking at me.

_I thought you couldn't hear me._ I responded irritated.

"I can hear you in Jacob's and Seth's thoughts. The only way to block you in wolf form is if Bella were to block Jacob, the Alpha."

"And this is exactly why I say you should block all our minds Bella. I hate it when they have those secret conversations."

"No Emmet." The obnoxious mind reader answered on his wife's behalf. "Bella is too young to use her power as a permanent use. Over time, maybe, but for now that's out of the question." I could tell how much it pained him to even consider having Bella doing that much. The horror.

_Leah…_ Jake scolded.

_What? Oh come on, the girl is hard as a rock. Besides it's not like she even has to lift a finger._

_Leah please._ Seth begged.

_Fine, whatever, I'll drop it. _I turned my attention back to the Vamps.

"…if you like being in my head that much you should have said so sooner."Emmet the giant commented with a grin. I guess that explained why I didn't get any complaints from the overprotecting leech; he was too busy with his own problems.

"It's still no Emmet." Edward responded with a cringe. Emmet just smirked again, but quickly stopped when Blondie scowled at him. Ah, so that's what he was thinking, yeah I could see how what a pain it would be to be inside that Vampire's mind.

_What? What is it?_ Seth asked.

_None of your business._ I told my brother. Unfortunately I couldn't stop Jake from picturing the giant and Blondie in bed together.

_Oh, oh, oooh!_ Seth kept thinking as looked away from all the vampires.

I fumed at Jake for his thoughts. The last thing I wanted was for him to give my brother ideas. As if the growth spur wasn't enough, I didn't need my brother's hormones raging out of control as well. Besides, my brother was too innocent for all of that. Just as I finished my ranting, we were joined with more company.

"Well now that you've all had fun. Ready to get back on the road?" The Doc asked. We all turned as he arrived with his wife. I noticed he was embracing her like dad used to with mom.

Behind me I heard Seth whimper. Oops, I shouldn't have thought that.

_Seth I didn't mean to-_

_It's okay Leah, it's true. _He responded with what was supposed to be a composed voice.

"What's wrong Seth?" Bella asked concerned.

No one answered her question.

_We should get back already._ Jake said to break the awkwardness.

It was quiet on the way back. None of us three spoke to each other. Seth tried to distract himself by thinking about what Denali would look like. He was waiting for us to shift back so that he could dwell on this. I wouldn't let him though.

_Thanks._ Seth thought humorlessly and I let it go.

I searched for where I last left my clothes and dressed quickly. I dreaded going back to the Hummer that now sported the stench of Vampires.

It was a sweet ride that much I couldn't deny. For all they claimed to want to fit in, they sure did put on a hell of a car show. If the exterior itself didn't scream luxury the interior was that much better. Jake claimed the engine was the real treat until he found out Blondie customized the engines of the cars to run at top speed. I noticed he had a new found respect for Beauty of the Dead. Personally I didn't care about the vehicle so long as it sped up this trip.

We boarded the monstrous SUVs and before I knew it I had drifted off to sleep. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I felt Seth's head on my shoulder, more specifically I felt his drool on me. I wanted to move but my body felt too heavy to do so, that was when I heard Bella's voice.

"So Jake are you going to tell me now why Seth was whimpering." She demanded. I knew she was as attached to my brother as Seth was to her, but I still didn't like to share our family issues with her. Even if mom and Charley were an item now.

"Jake…" She trailed after Jacob didn't respond.

"Leah's not gonna be happy if I tell you." He explained.

"I have a feeling Leah won't be happy either way." Bella countered.

I wanted to open my eyes and stop Jake from saying whatever it was that he was about to say, but no matter how much I sought to do so I didn't have the strength. I was exhausted both physically and mentally. First there was the talk with Sam and then the race with the leech. Both events took a toll on me and now I was too tired to do anything.

"Well you're probably right on that but-"

"Jake" She said softly. Ugh that tone. _Jake, you idiot you better not -_

"When she saw Carslie and Esme together she thought about how close her parents were." That wasn't Jake. It was the traitorous mind reading leech. Whatever potential progress we had made earlier was out the window now.

"It's not just that." Jake corrected. "Bella, I know you're happy that Charley and Sue are...um…together but it's different for Seth and Leah. You heard her before, and she's right about Seth feeling the same to some degree. Bella for you, your mom and Charley…they chose to be apart but their parents loved each other. It's not that they resent Sue, they just have mixed feelings. They understand her, but they feel like they would betray Harry if they give their consent, sort to speak." Jake awkwardly explained. The conversation died off after that and I drifted back to sleep.

I didn't know what time it was when I woke up but it was dark outside and we had stopped moving. I looked around with the realization that my shoulder was now free. Still drowsy with sleep, I inhaled a breath that instantly made me aware of my surroundings. Vampire stench, urgh, I could almost taste the cloying sweetness of it all.

Seth was still asleep, this time he had laid on my lap. He was such a kid sometimes. "Hey Seth wake up." I called in a whisper.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled.

"Seth get up. You're heavy, come on, I think my legs went numb. We're here already."

This time I had gotten his attention. He slowly lifted himself up and wiped off the drool in his mouth. Once he realized he had drooled on my lap he gave me an apologetic smile. I rolled my eyes. After being slobbered by him I felt I needed a shower now more than ever. Come to think of it, where were we staying? I hadn't asked Jake for details because I didn't want him to find ways to try to turn this against me. Now I think I should have asked those questions. We gathered everything in the living room where Esme and the Doc assigned us the west wing. They claimed we'd like the view on that side not that we could tell since it was relatively late.

I was a little surprised by the fact that the rooms were all set. Jake told me Esme had made all the furniture purchases a month ago. She had prepared this whole wing for our pack including Embry and Quil. She and the Doc had come all the way here to have movers arrange the furniture for us because they didn't want us to be bothered by their stench, I mean, scent. I have to admit that hit home. I really did appreciate them going through the trouble when not long ago we were plotting on killing their family before the child was born. They really had let bye-gones be bye-gones and I made a mental note to thank them for this first thing tomorrow morning.

When choosing rooms Seth and I gave Jake first pick. He chose the room across the hall from the other wing. The room closest to his imprint. I chose the room next to him which had the best view. Seth chose the room after as if to go in order. We had two rooms left on our side. The emptiness of it made it kind of lonely even to me.

I only unpacked the essentials deciding it be best if I just left the rest for tomorrow and headed for the much needed shower. They had probably hired a house keeper because the place certainly was in top shape.

By the time I came out Seth had already been sleeping. I couldn't believe he had fallen asleep with the door wide open when there were vampires roaming around the place, then again who was I to talk when I slept through a good portion of the trip. I went inside to take off his shoes and throw a blanket over him, times like this I felt like his mother. When I exited the room I noticed Jake's door was half way open, I didn't bother knocking and took the liberty to go inside.

"Jake, I-" I stopped when I noticed the child sitting on Jake's bed.

"Leah?" Jake's voice brought me back from my trans. I turned to look at him by the dresser. "You need something?"

Great, did I intrude on some magical wolf/imprint moment? Note to self: Knock on doors.

"Actually I came to see if you needed me for something. If not, I'm going to sleep."

"No that's fine. We'll talk tomorrow. I'm pretty tired myself. I'm just going to finish off here, take a shower, and call it a day."

"Alright then I'll…" I took a look around the room noticing Jake was as out of place in the "house" as I was. It was too high maintenance and luxurious. My eyes finally landed on a couple of car model. There was one that looked just like Jacob's car. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen it at his place the last time I visited and I would have thought he would want to bring along.

"Jake what ever happened to your Rabbit?"

He looked away pretending to have his hands busy. "I, um, sold it."

That caught me off guard, the Rabbit was his baby. I should know. I've been in his head after all. "You what?"

He finally turned to face me with a smile plastered in his face, "Look Leah it's no big deal, really. It's just a car." He walked over to sit next to the girl.

"Just- a-car? Jacob, it's never just a car with you? What happened?"

He looked like he didn't want to have this conversation with the girl present, but I wasn't about to let it slide.

"Hey Nessie, why don't you go put on your PJs and I'll be there in a minute to read you a bed time story."

"Are you kicking me out?" She question suspiciously with a pout. Smart kid.

"I knew you were the smart one of the family. Listen, I just need to talk some stuff with Leah, and then I'm all yours. Whatcha say?" Jake negotiated.

That got the girl thinking. "You have five minutes mister." She compromised before getting off the bed.

Before she reached the door she stopped and turned around, "Goo-good night Leah." She looked like she wanted to run away but willed herself to stay put. A blush was creeping up her face as she grounded herself still. I think she might have even stopped breathing.

I looked over at Jake with questioning eyes. His response was a casual shrug. I turned back to the girl who was still waiting for a response. "Good night" I replied dryly.

She smiled at Jacob before she ran off to her room.

I turned from the door back to Jacob, "what was that about?"

He laughed and went over to close the door. "She idolizes you, you know."

"What?"I asked skeptically. Idolize? If she wanted to idolize someone she had plenty to pick from in her family. There was Esme, or Blondie, or Pixie, heck she should look at her own mother to idolize. Anyone from her own kind.

"I'm serious, she always asks me about you. She's fascinated with how you are the only female of the wolves. She thinks you are _really_ special so try to be nice to her, she wants to be friends with you." He laughed again. "To even talk to you took up all her courage, she's really shy."

That would explain her weird behavior around me, but I had thought she was just intimidated by me or that she wanted me away from Jake. But, idolize? Really? What was this world coming to?

Jake mercifully tried to help me shine some light on the matter, "She's Bella's daughter." He commented as if that alone would make sense of it all. The funny thing is that it actually did.

As a human, Bella had zero sense of self-preservation. She had befriended two clans of mortal enemies and thoughtlessly flew to Italy to save her vampire boyfriend among other idiotic and questionable behavior. Apparently her daughter had inherited the lack of common sense.

Not wanting to dwell more on a seriously disturbed child, I redirected our conversation back to him. "The car Jacob."

"Do we really have to do this now?"

"Yes, now spill?"

"Okay but I want you to know I was serious about Nessie." In an instant all humor disappeared from his eye and was replaced with an outmost seriousness. "I sold it and the Harley because…I don't plan to live off the Cullens. I got enough off it to help pay for our expenses until I get a job."

Clearly I hadn't considered the position I had put Jacob in with my selfish request to come along. I had figured I would have to pay my own and Seth's weight, but it never crossed my mind that Jacob actually considered us his responsibility.

"Jake, I have some money saved up too and I plan to get a job as well. I don't want you to think we'll live off of _you_. I'll cover mine and Seth's-"

"Leah, there's something I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you would take it."

"What is it?" I asked trying to keep a neutral tone.

"After we left the Cullens place I went back that night. They also suggested I go to college and I accepted."

"I…support it I guess?" I didn't know where he was going with this especially since h had already agreed to this at Billy's place.

"Thanks, but that's not all. They are going to prepare me for the GED and the entrance exams and they've offered to home school Seth." He paused to look at my expression before he continued explaining. "They've been in and out of high school and college for…forever I guess, and I thought it was a good idea, but that was me, I-"

"It's up to Seth." I interrupted, "if he wants to attend a public school or be homeschooled by the Cullens, it's all up to him." I didn't want to dictate my brother's life. I wanted to make this as comfortable for him as possible and if he preferred being taught by Vamps, then so be it.

Jake nodded agreeing to my decision and continued, "I also mentioned you wanted to take some college courses and they want to help."

"I don't need or want their help." I informed him.

"Look, I'm just the messenger. Whether you want to take them up on that offer or not is up to you. Now can we please continue this some other time?"

I wasn't planning on letting it go but I could see he was exhausted and I doubted I had the energy to argue so I just nodded and headed to what was now my room. I was going to set those leeches straight first thing in the morning but for now I would sleep and save up the energy for whatever it was that tomorrow awaited.

I wasn't sure what time it was when I woke up but I knew it wasn't early morning. That was probably the best sleep I had had in a long time and there was no way I would feel this well rested with the usual five or six hours of sleep I tend to get.

I dressed and walked downstairs. I was a little embarrassed by the fact that I had overslept. I've never been a morning person but I've made sure to be up by nine and for some reason today I chose to sleep 'till noon.

As I reached the bottom floor I realized that the place was empty. Well, almost. I could hear Jacob and Seth in the direction of the, of all places, kitchen.

"Hey" I greeted the guys. It seemed they were in the middle of a joke when I got there.

"Hey Leah. Guess you over slept too, huh?" My brother asked.

"You too?" I asked back.

Seth shook his head, "Nah, but Nessie did." He told me as he nodded towards her direction.

I took notice of her and quickly turned to Jake after remembering our conversation about her last night, "Is, there anything to eat- or cook for that matter?"

"Jake was trying his hand on Mac & Cheese" Seth replied laughing, "You would think our Alpha could at least follow directions from a box," he continued.

That was weird because there wasn't a scent of food in the room. "What happened?" I turned to Jake, who I hoped would give me a more clear answer.

"I got burned when I was boiling the water." He admitted shamefully.

I knew his pride had taken a blow for disgracing himself in front of his imprint but that all changed with the giggles of the child that was sitting in a stool by the counter. "It's okay Jakie. I can wait for mamma to get back." She comforted him. Automatically Jake's expression turned cheery.

"Thanks kid, I knew you'd understand."

"Where's…everyone at?" I asked Seth, not wanting to disturb our Alpha.

"The Doc went to work at the hospital. Everyone else said they were going to talk to the friends they have here and let them know we're here too. You know, to evade confrontation."

"And they needed everyone for that?" I couldn't believe they actually left their spawn unprotected here. Okay, so we were here and we wouldn't let anything happen to Jake's imprint, but I doubted all of them trusted us unconditionally, especially me.

Seth looked down for a moment, "Actually Leah they all left so we could feel more at home. They're trying to give us some space, you, actually."

"So they left because of me." I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"Yeah, pretty much," my brother bluntly responded.

I didn't bother to offer my services choosing instead to reach for a closed box of Mac & Cheese figuring I might as well make enough for the four of us. That was before I heard her slurp from a straw. My senses went into alert. I recognized that scent and it wasn't any animal's. I couldn't believe I didn't recognize sooner.

"What is she drinking?" I asked the room.

"It's blood Leah." Seth answered not really getting what it was that I was asking. I turned accusingly at Jacob. "Why is she drinking human blood?"

He gave me a warning stare in return, "She needs the blood, you know that Leah."

"She doesn't need human blood Jake." I retorted. "The whole reason why I asked to come was because they didn't drink from humans."

"She's not hurting anyone Leah. It's from a blood bank." I could see he had become defensive, the Alpha in him was taking over as he protected his imprint.

"And that makes it better? What part of HUMAN BLOOD didn't you get? I can't believe you actually gave consent to this." I was too disappointed in him to even look at him, that's when I caught sight of her again. I glared when she stared back at me confused. "Do you know what blood banks are for because they sure as hell are not to feed any of your kind," I spat at her.

Jacob quickly placed himself in my line of view, blocking me from possibly attacking the girl, "Leah back off, she's just a kid." He barked at me and I could see he was starting to force himself to keep control. I could tell because I was doing the same. "Back off? Jake, someone could be in need of that blood. Humans need that blood more than her. It might seem innocent, but someone could be dying as we speak, all because she couldn't control her thirst." The volume of my voice had gone up with every word being said. Some part of me warned me that I should do as he has instructed, but I couldn't. She was drinking human blood. Jacob was letting her drink it. One thing was tolerating leeches that fed on animals, another altogether was approving the consumption of human blood by these parasites. That went against our believes, our heritage. It was a dishonor to our ancestors. This was wrong.

"You're over reacting Leah. She wouldn't-"

"Wouldn't what? Become one of those immortal children that are feared so much. Look at yourself Jacob, you are suppose to be a protector, suppose to lead us to protect people from her kind, and instead here you are allowing this monster to-"

"Leah sto-" Jacob caught himself before he finished but his words had already began to take effect on me. I couldn't believe it. He had actually tried to use the Alpha command on me. The one thing that he had sworn to never do and he had done it. His eyes mirrored how I felt. He couldn't believe what he was about to do either but it didn't matter. The damage was done. Slowly I recover my ability to speak, it had only been seconds but the command still lingered in my throat.

"You just-"

"Leah I - I'm sorry I-"

"You used it. You said you would never-"

"No Leah I didn't. I stopped, I wouldn't. I didn't mean-" He tried to reach for me but I pulled away.

"Get away from me! Is this what your word is worth, almighty Alpha?" I spat losing my temper by the second. I needed to get out before I transformed because I knew there was no way I could keep calm after this. "You better define where your loyalties lie Jacob Black because there is a line and you are toying with it." I ran out of the back door ignoring Seth's pleads to calm down. I barely managed to undress and toss my clothes by a tree before ripping them apart, something that I could not afford, at least not with my limited wardrobe. I ran as fast and far as I could, there was no way I could possibly be in the same room as Jake at the moment. I felt let down and betrayed even. I didn't want to face him. I couldn't, not after what he had done.

* * *

**A/N: Promise she'll have a valid reason for _possibly_ overeating towards the blood. Let's just say it's personal.  
**


End file.
